


Making Time

by lookninjas



Series: Children's Work [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas
Summary: It's surprising that Rey even wants to spend time with Finn, but she does, so he makes it.





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Rey and Finn in college." If you didn't check out the wordcount already, this is REALLY SHORT and I apologize for that but I just couldn't find an incident to hook it on. I did try.

He makes time.

It isn’t always easy. Rey’s just starting out, but Finn’s in his third year. That’s his major classes, plus his education classes, plus practicum hours. It’s a lot, and he does have friends; he does have a life outside of school that he is trying to maintain at least a little, and he knows Rey does too. She has her brother; she has this whole new family that she’s trying to get to know; her whole life has been completely turned upside-down in the last few months and it’s sort of surprising sometimes that she wants to spend any time with him at all.

But she does, so he makes the time. Finds gaps in their schedule that are long enough for a cup of coffee, wakes up early on days when he has later classes so they can get breakfast. Invites her to movie nights with his friends, goes to movie nights at her dorm. Sits in the library with her, working silently side-by-side. A couple of hours scattered across the course of a week. Not much, just…

Well, hopefully, enough.

Enough for what, he isn’t sure. But he hopes it’s enough anyway.

And when they do make time, when she sees him walking into the cafe or the library or wherever, and she smiles and her eyes get that shine to them –

Yeah, it’s enough. It’s enough.


End file.
